Mystery Life
by yeji808
Summary: A vampire girl leads a life of a human. After they die, she gets adopted by her best friend's parents which are also vampires. She then mysteriously gets accepted to a school in Japan.
1. My Life

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND ITS CHARACTERS

C/T's POV

Here I am, at school, with Rena, my best friend. Our science teacher babbling on and on about stuff, and all I can think of is my life.

I was dumped on a doorstep when I was a baby to a human family in America with a letter saying that I was vampire and my name. To my surprise, they took me in. They told me what I was as soon as I turned 6 in vampire years. It kinda shocked me, but not that much. I always had a thirst lately at that time, and my parents were American, and I was Japanese. They died when I was 13. Rena's parents took me in. We were neighbors and friends since we can remember. Rena was a vampire with a vampire family and a vampire life. She was also Japanese.

There really aren't any other vampires in America. The ones Rena and I know are all adults or so they tell the humans that. They all have powers, but only 1. Rena can move items. Now, on the other hand, I have many more. A lot actually. It's something that's a mystery, and Rena's parents know, but they're not telling us. We have one thing in common though, as to all vampires, we are extremely gorgeous.

The bell rang, indicating the end of school. Rena and I shot out of the room.

"Hey! Carmen! Rena!" I turned around.

Rena and I saw our human friend, Elaina. Elaina knows about vampires. She can tell which if you're a vampire or not. It's just her gut feeling. Now Elaina is human, so she can't live long enough to be with us, but she reincarnates. So Rena, Elaina, and I have been close friends since forever. She also learned Japanese so noon would understand what we were saying if it was something that they shouldn't hear. She speaks real fluently now.

"Wanna hang at our place?" Rena asked

"Sure, I'd love to!" Elaina replied

"Great, then you can ride with us"

"Sure, thanks"


	2. The Letter

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND THE CHARACTERS

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND THE CHARACTERS.

We waited for my/Rena's brother to come. We saw the shiny sports car coming from the corner.

"This high school doesn't look so bad. Looks better then the other ones," John said.

"What number is this one?" Rena asked.

"5th, I think," I answered.

"Hmmm… Yea, this is the 5th," Elaina said.

We arrived at Rena and my house. At home, we call each other my our Japanese names.

"Lena (Rena), Takina (Carmen), you got mail," our mom called out.

"Thanks," we said and went up the stairs.

"What is it?" Elaina asked.

"I don't know. All I know, by looking at it, is that it's from Japan and some school," I replied.

Cross Academy

Dear Satsuno Takina,

We, Cross Academy, would like to have you and your sister here. We have a night class and a day class. The night class consists of vampires, which you will be in. The day class students can't know of this. We are VERY interested in having you here and if there are any humans in their high school time that know about vampires, please bring them too. If you choose to come, fill out the application and send it back.

Chairman and Pres. Of Night Class,

Kaien Cross and Kuran Kaname

As soon as I was done reading it, I passed it to Elaina. When she was done, we all looked at each other.

"So, are we going?" Elaina asked.

"I bet it's better then human high school," I said.

"Then it's settled, we are going," Lena sighed.


	3. Night Class

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGH, CROSS ACADEMY, AND THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGH, CROSS ACADEMY, AND THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS.

From now, they are all talking in Japanese.

"Well, we're here," I said with enthusiasm.

"Yea, we're really here," Lena said.

We, Lena, Elaina, and I, was standing in front of the academy's gates in our uniforms. They weren't really that bad. Lena and I was wearing white and Elaina was wearing a black version.

"So are we just supposed to wait here?" Elaina asked.

"Hey, Takina, why don't you try to unlock the gate," Lena suggested.

"Um sure," I said.

I put my hand forward and concentrated on the lock. After 3 seconds, it clicked open and we pushed the gates. Right when we took a step in, we saw a girl with brown hair and crimson eyes run up to us.

"Oh, I guess you opened the gate yourself," she said.

I nodded, a bit embarrassed that I couldn't wait for her to come and open it herself.

"Hi, I'm Cross Yuuki. I am the adopted daughter of the chairman," she said.

"Hi, I'm Satsuno Takina," I said.

"I'm Satsuno Lena,"

"I'm Franklin Elaina, but you can call me Elain."

Yuuki had surprised eyes on her face. I guess she's never seen an American speak fluent Japanese.

"You could call us all by our first name. We actually prefer it," I said.

"Umm, sure. You can call me Cross-san, or Yuuki, it doesn't really matter," Yuuki said.

"Thanks," I said kindly.

"I'll take you to the chairman. He is waiting," she said.

Yuuki led us to the huge academy. The sky was about an hour away from twilight. She directed us to a room that had a man sitting behind a desk, and a silver haired boy sitting on a couch.

"Ah, finally, you have come. I am Chairman Cross. This is Kiryuu Zero," he pointed to the silver haired boy.

I introduced us again.

"Elain, so I guess you know about vampires, right?" the Chairman asked.

Elain nodded.

"Then do you mind being a guardian? Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun are guardians also. They can teach you," he asked.

"Sure," Elain said.

"Kuran Kaname, the pureblood, actually requested you here. He won't tell me the reason why though,"

"What's a pureblood?" I asked.

Yuuki, Zero, and the Chairman stared at me.

"I suppose they don't tell you those things in American. Especially American high schools of course. You see, there is a pyramid of vampires. Purebloods being at the top, then aristocrats. Every vampire in this academy are aristocrats. Except for Kaname-sama. Purebloods are very rare lately, but they are very much respect," said the Chairman.

"So that must mean that Takina and I are aristocrats," Lena said.

"Yes you are correct,"

"So there's only one pureblood in this school?" I asked.

"Yes. Now Yuuki will take you to the moon dorm and introduce you. Zero will take Elain to her room,"

"Ok," Yuuki said.

And with that, Lena and I separated from Elain. When we got outside, we could see some girls starting to huddle at the gates.

"Cross-san, do you know the people that are going to be in our class?" I asked.

"Yes. I know that Kaname-sama is in there and the vice president. Everyone in there are very nice so don't worry Takina-san," she replied.

"Why are there girls huddled at the gates?" Lena asked.

"They come to see the Night Class boys. They are all very good looking, so the girls come here every day at twilight to see the Night Class go to their classes," Yuuki answered.

"Oh, well that's nice to know," I said.


	4. Attacked

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND ITS CHARACTERS

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND ITS CHARACTERS.

We all walking in silence, walking through the gate. As we walked through, a lot of the girls started to stare at Lena and me. It started to freak me out, so I started to walk faster. As soon as I walked through the gates, I saw a white building, more like a mansion. When we walked inside, just as I thought, the inside was like a luxurious house. We saw people grouped in the main room, surrounding a tall, brown haired guy. He was good looking I suppose. Next to him were two blondes, green eyes and blue eyes, then a dirty blonde.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," the guy in the middle said.

"I am Kuran Kaname, the President of the Night Class," he continued. He got up and kissed my hand.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"This is Takuma Ichijou, the Vice President and Hanabusa Aidou," he pointed to the blond with green eyes then blue eyes. "They will show you your rooms," he said. And with that, the green eyed blonde took me upstairs.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou. Just to tell you, your room is between mine and Kaname-sempai, and your friend's is across from yours," he said.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

He blushed and looked away. Something about him made me giggle silently.

When we got toward my room, I felt that I didn't have time to look at the room, so I just took my books, and went back to the main room with the Vice Pres.

Kaname was still sitting there with everyone.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

They were all quiet. When we were at the door, Kaname pulled me between him and Ichijou. We walked out the doors and I could hear girls screaming. Kya here and kya there. It started to get really annoying, but I bared with it. Outside the gates, I saw Yuuki, Zero, and Elain, holding them off. Elain look really tired, but she tried her hardest to be alert. I smiled at her and she smiled back. The plane ride must have been too long for her.

There were a lot of girls eyeballing me as they saw that I was right next to Kaname and Ichijou. I guess the Kaname and Ichijou are the most favored, I thought as I started to get death stares. It really started to piss me off. We got pass the girls and into the academy, where we started class. Again, Kaname told me to sit between him and Ichijou. Ichijou at my right and Kaname at my left, towards the window. I wonder what's with him. It's like I'm being hunted down. When class started, it felt like it didn't really start. We really didn't do anything. Just study for blood tablets. Which was really awesome. I was really starting to like this school. I looked towards Lena and she was sitting beside Aidou. Something must have happened between them, I could sense it.

Suddenly, I could hear something flying, something sharp. I looked to my left and saw a dagger flying. It broke through the window, but I stopped it in time, turning it into sand, before it hit anyone (one of the powers). I realized the everyone was staring at Kaname and me.

"Ahem, class dismissed," the teacher said.

"Hey who turned the dagger into sand?" I heard one of the girls say.

"It was either Kaname-sama or that new girl," the other said.


	5. So Close

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND IT'S CHARACTERS

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, CROSS ACADEMY, AND IT'S CHARACTERS.

We, Kaname, Takuma, and I, walked out of the classroom.

"Ichijou, take Takina to her room," Kaname said. "She must be tired. I have to meet someone right now, so I'll see you later."

"Come on, Satsuno-san, I'll take you to your room," Ichijou said kindly.

"Thanks, and you can call me Takina," I replied.

When we walked out of the Academy, I suddenly heard whispers. I turned sharply to the tree to my right.

"Who's there," I said.

"Aw, dang it. We got caught," I saw two day class girls climbing down the tree, one holding a camera.

"Girls, it's awfully late, go back to your dorm. I'll let you off the hook this time," I said kindly, but also serious.

They nodded and ran away.

"Are the day class girls always like this?" I asked.

"Not always. But we can't blame them for liking good looking people," Ichijou said.

"Good looking," I said under my breath. I just realized that we were alone. No one around us. I couldn't hear anything, yet at least.

"So you must be very close to the pureblood," I said.

"Yes, we all respect him. But sometimes Kaname-sama doesn't wish that,"

"I'd feel the same way,"

"Yea. We all need our breaks,"

"So, is there anyone who's good looking to you?" I asked, then wanted to take it back. I started to blush.

"No, not really, except for one," he said.

He looked into my eyes. His green eyes against my hazel eyes. We started to lean in closer. Just a little more, I thought. Then I heard footsteps.

"Someone's spying on us," I said. "I can hear them." And then again, a dagger was flying at me. I made it to a million broken shards, which fell to the ground.

"I think we should go now," he said.

"Good idea," I said, following him back to the dorm.


	6. Missed

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.

Kaname's POV

After I left Ichijou and Takina, I just kept thinking about the attack earlier. That woman was right. But I just don't understand why she won't take her herself. I went to the Chairman's room, where a woman sat on the couch.

"Where's the Chairman?"

"Out. How is she doing?" the lady asked.

"She's doing well; she still has no clue though. How long do you plan on keeping her like this?" I asked.

"Maybe another month. It can't be that bad."

"We just got attacked today in class. Luckily I stopped it in time."

The woman just sat there, with horrified eyes on her face.

"My poor baby…" she whispered.

"At least see her or tell her,"

"No, not now. If I do, it'll make her more confused and angry."

"You're just afraid to tell her aren't you,"

"Of course I am. Who knows what she will do."

"Just meet her at least."

"Later."

And with that, the woman got up.

"Tsukasa-san, don't you miss her?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I just missed 17 years of her life. But at least I keep in touch with Satsuno Hena-san." Then she left.

Along with her, I went back to the dorm. As I went back, I saw Takina and Ichijou walking together. Alone. Ichijou does need someone to love, I thought. It was a peaceful night. But some grim activity hanged in the night. And it was centered around Ichijou and Takina. I heard glass falling, then footsteps. I made Ichijou take Takina to the dorm then followed the stranger.


	7. Small Conversations

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGIHT

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGIHT.

I waved goodbye to Ichijou, shut the door, and then plopped on my bed. I looked around my room. I never really quite paid attention to it. The windows were covered with blue silk curtains. My bed, queen sized. It felt real nice and soft. My walls were pastel blue and there was a mini coffee table to my right. The view my windows held showed me half of the academy and the town below. It was real nice.

As I thought of how my day went my, I fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………

The sun peeked through my curtains. Morning, I guess. But since this dorm is full of vampires, I bet no one is awake. I peeked out my door and saw Lena do the same. I waved at her and she waved back. I went across to get to her room. She shut the door behind me and we just sat on her pastel green carpet, staring off somewhere else.

"So, you and Aidou," I asked. She started to blush. I smiled.

"Anything happen?"

"Actually, yea. He started flirting with me on the way to my room and I flirted back," she replied.

"Ooohhh," I cooed. She started to look else where.

"What about you and Ichijou?" she asked.

"Oh, we were close last night, until someone interrupted with the same flying dagger," I replied.

"Really, that's too bad. Wait, dagger??" she asked in surprise.

"Yea, dagger. It looked like the same one from class. Don't worry, it didn't hit me. Even if it did, it wouldn't have hurt me,"

"Yea, I know that, but I heard that now a days, they have special weapons to hurt and kill vampires, but only vampire hunters use them. You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"Do I look like I killed someone?"

"You're right. Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey, do you think there is anyone else here who has more than one power like me?"

"I don't know. I haven't noticed anyone using their powers yet."

"Hmm. It was first day of school and I had to use my power twice. Although, I think Kaname helped me on the first one. I made it break and he must have made it into sand, the break caused more sand I guess."

"Yea…"

We went silent.

"So I guess we're supposed to sleep all day until twilight," I said.

"Yea, but I don't feel tired at all," she replied.

"Me too."

"I want to see Elain."

"I miss her and it's only been a few hours." I said, thinking about Elain.

"I bet we can't meet her. Not now at least."

"We can, but it would cause too much commotion."

"Well do you want to walk around the dorm?" she asked.

"Yea, it's better then doing nothing," I said. We changed and met in the hallway.

We roamed around, seeing a few vampires up and moving. When we got to the main room, I saw Ichijou sitting on the couch.

"Hey look, there's Ichijou," I said, and walked down the stairs, toward him. Lena followed.

"Oh, hey girls. Aren't you tired?" he asked.

We shook our head. "We're used to being up in the day and in the sun," I said as I sat on the couch across from him. Lena sat next to me.

"Oh. I'm the most human here, so don't be surprised to see me in the day time, full of energy," he said.

I smiled. That's what I like about him. He's full of energy, kind, and sometimes surprises me.

"Where is Aidou?" Lena asked.

"He doesn't like the sun like a normal vampire. So he sleeps when the sun is up."

Lena looked upset. But then, I saw a boy with blond hair at the top of the stairs.

"Well that's a surprise," Ichijou said, looking up to see Aidou coming down the stairs.

"I don't feel very sleepy for some reason," Aidou said.

"Aidou, maybe you got bitten by a specific _bug_?" Ichijou asked with sarcasm. (if you don't get it, then tell me)

"Shut up. Akatsuki woke me up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"So what do you do when no one is awake during the daytime?" I asked Ichijou.

"Well, I read a lot of manga," he replied.

"Really! Me too. But I wasn't able to bring any because of the plane,"

"Where's Kaname-sama," Aidou asked.

"He's in his room. He got back late. I wonder why," I replied.

"I'm gonna go see him," Ichijou said.

"Ok," I said. He got up and went up the stairs.

"What shall we do?" I asked. We, Lena, Aidou, and I, all stared at each other.

"I want to see Elain, can we?" Lena asked.

Aidou just smirked. Something about made me think he broke the rules easily. "Of course we can," he said. And as soon as he said that, we were out the door in our uniforms.


	8. Suspisious Guest

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.

"Ummm… Hanabusa, what are you most comfortable in me calling you?" I asked.

"You can just call me Aidou or Idol, as the day class girls like to call me," he replied.

"Is the sun bothering you?" Lena asked.

"Sorta, but it's ok. It's good to be out once in a while,"

"So, what are the day class doing at this time?" I asked.

"They are probably on their break," he replied.

Then, I spotted Elain with Yuuki and Zero.

"Elain!!" I shouted. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh hey Ca- I mean Takina," Elain said.

"Hey! I missed you! Even if it was only for a few hours. Hey Yuuki! Hey Kiryuu-san!" I smiled at them both. Only Yuuki returned the smile.

"Elain!" Lena said and hugged her too.

"Hey. I missed you guys both too! Oh, and I found out that I have to patrol every night, so I'll see you every night!" Elain said. A lot of the day class students were staring at us now.

"Let me guess. Aidou-sempai said that it was ok to see the day class students during break, didn't he," Yuuki asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yes he did. Is it not alright?" I asked.

"I guess its ok during a break," she replied.

"Yay," Lena and I cheered.

"So how are the classes?" I asked.

"Way better then American. And I also made a few new friends. But you guys are number 1 on my list. Don't worry!" Elain said.

"But I guess we have to get used to being away from each other for a few hours," Lena sighed.

"Yea, I guess," I sighed too.

"Classes are about to start. I'll see you guys at twilight!" Elain said. We waved our goodbyes and went back to our dorms.

When we got back, almost everyone was gathered in the main room.

"Ah, there you are Lena and Takina-san. We have been waiting for you. I have an announcement I would like to make from Kaname," Takuma said. "Today, after classes, we will have a guest: Yuri Tsukasa." A burst of whispers went through the crowd.

"Who is this Tsukasa?" I asked Aidou.

"She is a much respected pureblood. Respected as much as Kaname-sama. I wonder why she is coming to Cross Academy," Aidou said.

Hmmm… Yuri Tsukasa… she sounds familiar. Very familiar…

"So, Kaname-sama wants all of you to rush back to your rooms after class and change to welcome Yuri Tsukasa. She will be staying for a while," Ichijou continued.

"Hey, doesn't the name sound really familiar?" Lena asked.

"Yea. I think I heard your mom say that name once. And I think I saw it in our house too…" I said.

"Strange, don't you think?" Aidou asked.

"Strange?" I asked.

"Yea. Yuri Tsukasa barely talks to other vampires. Only purebloods. About 18 years ago, her husband died. No one knows how or why. She's very sad lately, but she still moves on. I just don't understand why she would want to come and stay at a place where there are full of teenage level B vampires," Aidou replied.

After Ichijou's announcement, everyone got ready for class. Lena and I went to our room to get our books and waited in the main room for Kaname and everyone else to come. When Kaname came, we all got up and ready to go. Again, Kaname pulled me in between him and Ichijou, which I still didn't get why. We walked through the doors and through the gates. I smiled at Elain again and she smiled back.

In class, this time, I was seated between Kaname and a guy with dirty blonde hair. Kaname introduced me to him. His name was Akatsuki Kain. Class started and went well. On our way back, I went over to Elain and started talking with Lena. We told her about the guest and left to change into different clothes.

Lena and I met up in the hallway and went to the main room together, where everyone was sitting on the seats, around Kaname.

"Takina, come here," Kaname patted the space next to him. I had a doubtful expression, but sat there anyway. I looked at Ichijou and he came to sit next to me. That's better, I thought.

Everyone was staring at the door that was a few feet away from us. After a while, the doors opened so grandly. Then, a young look woman walked gracefully into the room.

She was strikingly beautiful. She had long arms and legs, but not too long. She had pale skin, but not too pale, her eyes, a soft hazel like mine and long dark brown hair like mine. She was the most beautiful and perfect woman I have ever seen in my long lifetime. Even though beautiful, she had a sad look in her eyes. When she looked at me with those eyes, a powerful wave of sadness washed over me.

Kaname got up.

"Welcome Yuri Tsukasa. I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Cross Academy," he welcomed.

"Thank you, Kuran Kaname-san," she replied in a musical voice. "I am Yuri Tsukasa. I am sorry to come unexpectedly, but I have some business with the Chairman and the Night Class President. I hope I am not a bother to your studies or school," she said. She looked at me and her face lightened up. Kaname took her to her room and everyone separated.

"Ichijou, do you know why she is here?" Lena asked.

"No. But I don't think it's for business. The president hasn't said anything yet to me. But I will let you know when he does," Ichijou replied.

"Ok"

"She's really pretty," I said.

"Yea, in the human world, she's a model," Ichijou said.

"Really? How come I never heard of her?"

"She doesn't want herself shown all over the world."

"Oh, I can understand that. What does she do in the vampire world?"

"She's part of the group where they are trying to get human and vampires to get along. She also does research for blood tablets like we do. Oh, and I figured you guys don't have these yet." He passed us something black. On it there was a code of letters and numbers. "They're blood tablets."

"Oh yea, I was about to ask for some, but I was a bit too embarrassed," Lena said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So what do the others do since they are active at night?"

"We just hang around. We sometimes walk on the school grounds too," Ichijou replied.

"Oh, I wonder where Elain is patrolling now…" I thought out loud.

Almost everyone who was in the room went back to do something more interesting. When there were only Kaname, Aidou, Ichijou, Kain, Lena, and me in the room, I heard a bang. It sounded like a gun shot, but very distinct. Kaname and I were the only ones who heard it and looked at the door. Everyone in the room acted as if they heard nothing.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself of the conversation at headed toward the windows that were beside the big door. I pulled the curtain back and saw the dark sky being lit up by starts and the moon.

Then, I saw something move in the trees.


	9. Contact

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNGIHT

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNGIHT. Please review! At least 3. Sorry for the pause. I'm moving to a new house so that's why.

_And then, I heard something in the trees._

I went towards the bushes and found nothing. Kaname stood beside me, looking alarmed. Then we saw Yuuki running out with Elain.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki yelled, out of breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Zero's been attacked by something. We don't know what though," Elain said, concerned.

As soon as Kaname heard that, he sprinted in the direction that the girls came out of.

"Hey, why don't you guys come in for now," I said, leading them in the dorm. They followed behind me, but Yuuki still looked like she was going to go after Kaname. When we came in, I saw the guest at the top of the stairs, looking out the window, concerned. Maybe she heard the bang too, I thought. She looked at me, now with soft eyes. Then she turned and walked away.

"Elain, Yuuki, tell me what happened," I demanded.

"Well, we were on patrol like usual. Until we heard footsteps and felt like we were being stalked. Then Zero took out his gun and shot something in the air, but missed," Elain explained.

"When Zero put his gun away, he got attacked by something we couldn't see. It was moving too fast," Yuuki continued. Just then the door opened and Kaname walked in.

"Kaname-sama, is Zero ok?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

"He is ok. I took him to the Chairman he should be alright," Kaname replied.

"I'm gonna head back," Elain said. Yuuki followed. Kaname went up the stairs and disappeared.

"Hey, what was all of that about?" Lena asked.

"You didn't hear the gun shot?" I said.

"OMG, there was a gunshot?? I never knew!" she said.

"You know what, just forget it. I'll be right back," I excused myself and walked out into the hallway, into my room.

Kaname's POV

I hurried up the stairs to Tsukasa's room. I went in without knocking.

"What was it?" she asked, pacing around in her room.

"They came back. One of the guardians were alarmed and fired at it," Kaname explained.

"If only Hitatsu was here…" she sighed. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Because they want her. She's at the time when they most want her. Sooner or later, you will have to face her and tell her the truth before this gets any worse. You tell her, everything is solved."

"Not everything."

"Almost."

"Shouldn't the hunters be hunting these things down?"

"They're not harming and spooking the people as much. All because they are focusing on Takina."

"Yay," I yawned. It was a weekend. I wonder what they do on weekends… I thought. It was 3PM so I changed my clothes and headed out to the main room.

Ichijou, Kaname, Aidou, and Kain were there. Ichijou reading manga, Kaname deep in thought, Aidou sleeping on the couch, and Kain looking relieved that Aidou was asleep.

I saw Lena coming down the hall and I walked up to her.

"Hey, good morning Takina. Or should I say good afternoon," Lena said.

"Good morning Lena. And good morning sounds better. Good afternoon sounds like I've been sleeping for more then 12 hours," I replied.

"Good morning ladies," we heard from behind us. Yuri Tsukasa was standing behind us with the same sad eyes but a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, good morning Yuri-san," I said in a respected voice.

"You two must be the daughters of Satsuno Hena," she asked.

"Yes, we are. But Takina" she pointed towards me "is adopted."

"Oh really," she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you ever wonder about your parents?"

"Yes I do. When I was little I was very curious and wondered why they left me on someone else's door. Especially to a human family," I replied.

"Ah," she said. "Well it was nice meeting you two," she looked at me and Lena. When she left her eyes on me and we made eye contact, I felt like I was going to cry. Something about her made me want to run up to her and hug her. But I couldn't since she was just a stranger. A pureblood. Someone I don't know. Right?

She nodded her head and walked toward the main room where everyone else was.

"She definitely looks familiar," Lena said.

"Yea," I said, a bit dazed.

"Maybe I'll ask mom about it,"

"Good idea."

I'm sorry that these are short. But please review! At least 3 please!!


	10. The Missing

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. It's just that I've been waiting for the third review and I just figured that I won't get it. So I really thank the people who do review such as **athanasiamikee. **Thank you!!**

Next day.

"Hmmm," Lena was deep in thought as she was writing a letter to her mother.

"Is there anything you want to say to her besides the pureblood?" she asked.

"Umm, just tell her that we are doing well and everyone here is super nice," I replied.

Lena started to scribble on the paper.

"Do you miss mom?" I asked.

"Of course I do. And my brother too. But I like it here. There's Kaname, Akatsuki, Takuma, and Aido,"

"Don't you mean _Hanabusa?" _I said. Lena just blushed.

I walked over to Lena's bed and lied down. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lena whispered. Takuma peered into the room.

"Oh, there you are. Kaname wants to talk to you two," he said. Lena and I got up and followed him to Kaname's room.

When we walked in, Kaname had a saddened and stressful look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's about your family. Yesterday, they went missing. The door to the house was damaged, the glasses on the windows were broken, and nobody was in the house," he replied.

Family….gone? Lena's family was all I had! Now I only have Lena and Elain…. I turned to see Lena's expression. She was crying. A few seconds later, I found myself crying too.

"But," he continued. Lena and I looked up, hope in our eyes. "We are guaranteed that they are not dead. Just hiding somewhere,"

Hiding… from what?? "Um, hiding from what?" Lena asked.

Kaname sighed. "We do not know yet. But this has happened before, when they were in Japan. We think that it is other vampires."

"So they just came back to find our parents?" I asked. "Yes," he replied. "But why?" Lena asked.

"We are not so sure our self," He said sadly. "Is that all?" I asked. Kaname hesitated for a while.

"There is one other thing. But I will tell you when the time comes." He answered. We were excused and Lena and I went to the main room. We just sat on the couch, staring into space.

_I can't believe it. They're missing. Well, at least they're not dead. But still… I don't know where they are. _My head was swimming with "what if's" and Lena had a worried look on her face. _So much for the letter,_ I thought. A few minutes later, Takuma came in and comforted me. Tsukasa came from the staircases with Kaname.

Everyone stood up and bowed to the two purebloods. The two purebloods both had stressful expressions on their faces. Perhaps Tsukasa and Lena's mom had known each other, for she looked like she would cry, but knew she shouldn't. Everyone was quiet. Too quiet.

A little while later, Lena and I decided to see Elain because we didn't see her in about 2 days. We got permission from Kaname, who hesitated again, and went out the doors.

As Lena and I walked to the girl's dorm, I suddenly focused on what Kaname wanted to tell me, but later. I was too full of my thoughts that I didn't notice the sun burning on my skin.

Elain was surprised to see us at the dorm, but happy along with Yuuki. As we walked up the stairs to Elain's room, the day class girls all stared at me and Lena. I never really quite got used to the staring.

"So, what's with the long faces guys?" Elain asked as we walked into her room. Her room was small, compared to the night class dorm rooms. But Elain looked like she was content with her room. Her walls were painted a faint blue and the floor was wood.

"It's about our parents. They've been missing since yesterday. But it's guaranteed that they are not dead," Lena said in a dull voice, looking at the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But it's a good thing that you know that they are not dead. Hey, did you hear recently that in America, there have been a lot of disappearances and deaths lately? It's all over the news," Elain said.

I looked up. Disappearances and deaths… that might be connected to the disappearance of Lena and my parents… "Do you think that could be connected to the missing of our parents?" I thought out loud. "You know what, it's possible. And it's all happening in the state we came from…" Elain trailed off. "It could be those other vampires. But aren't they forbidden from killing humans?" Lena asked. "Yea, they are. But unless they're level E's they would kill humans…" I thought. We all let it hung for now and talked about other stuff like the school, friends, and people.

"How's Zero doing?" I asked.

"He's doing alright. He's healing nicely and he's gonna continue patrolling on Wednesday, but he won't talk. I guess it's kinda natural though," Elain said.

Soon, it was dark and Lena and I said our goodbyes and left the girl's day class dorm.

The only light that shone was the moon and some stars. It would have been pitch black if the moon wasn't there. The moonlight felt nice and soft on my skin and I was enjoying the walk. I saw that Lena was enjoying it too. Until…

When we were halfway to the night class dorm, I heard something move in the dark. It was the same presence the night Zero got attacked. Then it was gone. I looked toward Lena and she had a calm expression on her face. I just kept continue walking, not trying to think about it. But I couldn't. I was all tensed up and ready, but later, the moon calmed me down and I forgot about it.

BAM!

I felt something hit me. Hard. My legs felt like jelly and I fell to the ground. I felt something wet on my right side, and recognized that it was my own blood in the moonlight. _Lena…_ I looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't see her. All I could see was a dark figure beside me. Behind it, there was more. But the things behind didn't look like it was walking. It looks like…_ OMG ITS FLOATING!! LIKE A FREAKIN' GHOST!!_ I tried to move but I couldn't. I was too tired and it hurt when I moved. The one in the front looked like a level E vampire along with 2 more.

The "ghosts" came closer to me and started to make a horrible noise. It was really loud, but it wasn't echoing into the night which made me think that I was the only one who could hear it. The "ghosts" started to poke my wounds which made the pain worse. I thought I was gonna die, so I thought up of my last words.

_Hey guys. I know you probably won't get this message, but there are some things I wanted you guys to know. Lena and Elaina, you guys are the best friends in the world. Takuma, I'm not sure if you know this but I love you. Kaname, thank you for being so nice to Lena and me. Mom… oh why did you have to leave me on that doorstep… _I thought sadly. And then, everything went black.

**Hey guys! I hope you like it! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. 3 reviews pretty please!! Is that too many reviews? Anyway, I want to thank athanasiamikee for reviewing every time I update. Thank you! You are the reason I keep continuing this story. I enjoy it too.**


End file.
